11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisette Vertorre
Lisette Weltall (リゼット・ヴェルトール Rizetto Berutouru) is a fictional character in 11eyes. Her direct connection with Red Night is the motivation for the whole story. She has another split personality: Liselotte Werckmeister, who is the real master of Red Night. Appearance Overall, Lisette’s has a pure and innocent look which is, from Superbia’s point of view, irritating. Lisette has white hair and light-blue eyes. She wears a white headband with white lace trimming. Each side of the headband ends with white bows. On her neck, she wears a seemingly white neck ribbon. Her dress is a complete white. The top part of the dress has white lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming. The dress' sleeves are puffy on each of the shoulder part, while on each of the arm part; it fits the first half arm on each side. The second half arm on each side features three-layered white ruffles. The skirt is white and layered with ruffles trimming. She also wears white shoes. Personality Lisette is naturally good at heart. However, after going through “living hell” in the Crusade, she developed hatred for the world. Later, she encountered a man named Michele Maximilien who then inserted a Voidstone in her body, thus, forming another personality within her. This new personality was the result of all the grudge and hatred she ever held. Plot Aside from meeting her in Red Night, players can also access her memory through Cross Vision. 'Eternal Flame' Lisette was born in the town of Béziers. Her peaceful daily life came to an end when the Crusade reached her hometown. Everyone was killed and the town was set on fire. She managed to escape death but her throat was cut, thus, disabled her ability to talk. She ran to the church to find salvation, only to find it was also being engulfed in the sea of flames. Drowned in despair, she stopped running and prayed for death so she would wake up from that nightmare. She is then seemingly stabbed by a soldier, but survived. 'Dark Age' After the raid of her hometown, Lisette was captured by the soldiers. During this period, she was chained in a wagon and treated like an animal. She was in turn raped by every soldier from day to night. In addition, her tendons were cut so she couldn’t resist or run away. 'The Fateful Encounter' Served as a toy for the soldiers of the Crusade a short time, she was thrown out on the roadside afterwards, as they feared she would bring a disease to them. Believing that the god had abandoned her, she cursed everything, including the world which made her going through hell. However, she was also at her limit. As she began falling unconscious, a mysterious man, who apparently knew her very well and had the ability to read her mind, approached her. He introduced himself as Michele Maximilien and asked if she wanted to take revenge upon the world. She thought about it for a second, and then screamed with her already torn throat as a “yes”. Michele was very pleased and proceeded with inserting the VoidStone into the interior of her womb. She faded out and her new personality: Liselotte took over for a long period of time. 'Imprisonment' Lisette woke up in the year of 2009, but she lost all of her memories and had no idea why she was imprisoned there. She noticed three teenagers ( Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu) approaching her and asked them to break her free. Before they had the chance to decide, however, six Black Knights appeared in front of them and stopped them from advancing. After that, the Black Knight Avaritia used a spell to put Lisette to sleep. Lisette would occasionally wake up every time Red Night occurred. Each time she woke up, she saw changes in the Black Knights, from number to mood, and Avaritia had to put her to sleep again. Every time he put her to sleep, she relived a past memory of Liselotte. 'The Witch Awakens' She woke up one more time on October 29th , but this time there were drastic changes. She noticed the Black Knights, now consisted of only Avaritia and Superbia, were fending off against Yukiko’s continuous assault. Later, Kakeru, Yuka, Misuzu and Kukuri arrived at the scene. Through their conversation, Lisette realized that not just the Black Knights but they were also suffering lost on their side. Therefore, she asked Kakeru’s gang to destroy the crystal imprisoning her to end the nightmare, not caring what would happen to herself. As the fight progressed, Yukiko slipped through Superbia’s defense and was ready to destroy the crystal, only to be absorbed by it, much to everyone’s surprise. Lisette then screamed in agony and her look slowly shifted to Liselotte’s. Liselotte took over for a short time at that point. 'The Last Wish' Shortly after Red Night ended, Lisette retook control of her body again, this time she was aware of the other personality within her. On November 3rd, she met Kakeru for the last time. Having regained all the past memory of Liselotte, she begged him to kill both her and Liselotte to end her pain. Kakeru accepted her her request. Lisette then let Liselotte took over, ready for the final battle. 'Aftermath' When Kakeru killed Liselotte, Lisette and Liselotte's personalities appeared to have merged as they originally were. Before dying, she thanked Kakeru for freeing her from her own darkness and told Verard one last time that she loved him. Abilities Even though Liselotte is the one with magic capabilities, Lisette is able to access her power to a certain extent. She telepathically warned Kakeru's gang of the Black Knight's assault on some occasion and, in the anime, was able to put some cracks on the crystal before being stopped by Avaritia. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl sub characters